


Lily and Levi - Mission in the Human World

by Cluelesse



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Shopping, mission, ruri-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Lily and Levi are up in the Human World on a most important mission
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lily and Levi - Mission in the Human World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallingunderground13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/gifts).



> Spoilers for Seven Rulers of Hell - Leviathan
> 
> A gift for a special occasion. :D  
> You know what I'm talking about

“At last, we’ve arrived.” Leviathan spreads his arms wide, as if he built the collection of buildings before them all by himself. It makes Lily giggle a little. “Leadenhall Market, the sacred spot that Ruri-Chan fans travel from far and wide to see!”

They were sent to the Human World today. She and Leviathan. Lily isn’t sure why she was brought along, but she isn’t going to question it. She missed the sun and the blue sky. Though that is obviously not why Leviathan is here. They are in London. She’s been here before… with Mammon, Satan and Lucifer. For reasons. But she can’t get used to it. It’s so loud! And busy! London is such a surreal place for her. Compared to her cabin in the woods. Even compared to the Devildom.

She’s looking around in wonder, with those big eyes of hers. Like she’s seeing the Human World for the first time. Leviathan doesn’t understand. She IS human, right? Then why is she looking around like she has never seen scenery like this before? It does make her look adorable, he decides.

“Lily, do you have any idea what sacrifices I’ve made to get this far? To make today a reality?”

Lily realizes that she is expected to say something this time. “Sacrifices?” She responds in the correct way and Leviathan launches in a lamenting explanation, but with glittering eyes of triumph.

“Yes, **sacrifices**. And I mean quite literally.” He begins to complain. “I’ve given up time. Precious time that could have been spent watching anime! There truly is no greater sacrifice than that.”

Lily suppresses her eye roll. Even though she knows that is probably true for Leviathan, she thinks he’s also overreacting.

But Leviathan continues. “Lucifer said that he had business up in the Human World, you see. So I begged him to let me go in his place.” He explains why they are here now. “In order to make that happen, I had to help organize ALL of the student council paperwork, carry Lucifer’s bag at RAD, iron his shirts…”

Lily frowns. She knew Lucifer was sadistic, but to let Leviathan do all that extra work? So that he could go in Lucifer's place? To do Lucifer’s work, again? Did Leviathan really not understand that he had been used? Has Lucifer turned into the Avatar of Sloth? Lily has this theory that all Sins originate from Pride. Seems that is true in this case.

While she is thinking that over, Leviathan is still explaining how they got here, not noticing her thoughts trailing off for a bit. He just thinks she’s such a good listener. Always letting him talk without interruptions. He really likes that about her.

“I even had to bribe Barbatos and Diavolo, so they would suggest to Lucifer that I’m good for the job.” He tells her dramatically and she responds correctly again by looking at him with her big surprised eyes. “And this, this is the fruit of my labor, the result of the great pains I’ve taken!” He spreads his arms wide again, bumping into her, but in his enthusiasm he forgets to awkwardly apologize for it. “All of it… ALL of it was so that I could get my hands on a special, limited-edition Ruri-Chan figurine!”

 _Ah, that explains it._ Lily nods, reacting correctly again.

 _Finally someone who understands me,_ Leviathan thinks.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this day?” When they walk to the shops together, Leviathan wants to make sure once again the importance of their mission, so that Lily understands.

She’s trying to. She honestly is. But after all these months, her otaku demon friend is still an enigma. Much as she is to him, most likely. So she smiles encouragingly and nods.

Encouraged by that he smiles brightly for a moment, but then his face gets serious and determined. “I have to go buy that limited-edition Ruri-Chan NOW!”

They stop in front of the entrance of the first anime shop. “I’ll wait for you here, okay?” Lily offers, not wanting to get in the way of Leviathan's mission.

But she misunderstood this time. “Huh? What do you mean? You’re coming along with me!” Leviathan insists and launches into one of his extended explanations. “There’s a limit of one Ruri-Chan figurine per customer to prevent people from buying several and reselling them, you see. I need one to keep sealed in its box and one that I can take out and admire, so I have to have a minimum of two! And I can’t buy two by myself, now can I?” He looks intently into her eyes to see if she understands their mission now. She shakes her head and he smiles. “Good. Let’s get going!”

But no matter how well prepared they were in theory…

“No...this can’t be happening… I don’t get it. How can it be sold out everywhere already?!” Leviathan cries out in despair. “I mean, no one understands Ruri-Chans allure better than me, right?”

Lily nods to be supportive. That’s probably true, she thinks. She never met someone like Leviathan before. That’s safe to say.

“See? You get it.” Leviathan is grateful for her support. “But still, the fact is that her show is on super-late at night. Only those of us in the know understand how amazing it is, which makes you want to like her even MORE. So WHY?” He falls to his knees dramatically, raising his hands up. “WHY, WHY, WHY is she sold out everywhere?!”

That’s too much for Lily. She understands that he’s disappointed, but this kind of silly behaviour from him? She’s not going to allow it. So she pulls him up, strong as she is from living a life outdoors.

Surprised by that, Leviathan gathers himself and looks at the map he has. He points to a final location. “This is it, the last anime shop in town… Lucifer put a limit on how long we’re allowed to be up here in the human world, so I don’t have time to check any shops outside the city.”

“Alright then, Levi.” She encourages him. “Let’s hurry.”

“Yeah.” He straightens his back determined. “I have to hope against hope that they have it there! Let’s go, Lily!”

“...! Um, Lily. I’m… not dreaming, am I?” Leviathan squeezes Lily’s arm a bit too tight for comfort. “There, on the shelf… that’s actually it, isn’t it?! It’s the Ruri-Chan figurine I’ve been searching for!”

“Looks like it, yeah.” Lily confirms and Leviathan beams.

“And what’s more, there’s only one left!” Leviathan cheers. He won’t get two figurines to enjoy, but one is at least better than none. “That part is really important, so I’m going to say it once more, okay? There’s ONLY ONE left!”

Lily inwardly sighs. _Why isn’t he storming up to the figurine to make sure he gets it?_ She decides to be a little more impatient with her friend this time. “Levi. Why don’t you grab it ASAP?”

“R-Right, yeah. I’m gonna.” Leviathan startles out of his premature reverie. “But hold on a second. Before I touch the box, I have to sanitize my hands and put on gloves! I can’t get fingerprints on my precious, precious Ruri-Chan’s packaging! It’d be awful!”

He begins digging into his bag to find the needed items to prepare himself for his ritual. Just then… Another customer walks up from behind, grabs the last Ruri-Chan figurine, and heads to the register.

“... What?” Leviathan asks, barely audible. A look of utter dismay on his face.

 _Yes, that was definitely going to happen._ Lily thinks. But she decides to keep that wisdom for herself. It wouldn’t help Leviathan one bit. And he already looks like it’s the end of the world, so no point in rubbing salt in the wound.

“...”

They’re on a bridge and Leviathan is leaning on the railing, staring into the dark depths of the water like he has nothing left to live for. It would definitely worry Lily more if he wasn’t a powerful demon whose element is this water. Still… It’s obvious that he needs to be comforted right now.

“You okay?” She asks, gently touching his arm in support. He doesn’t seem to hear her, so she tugs gently on his sleeve now. “Levi?”

He reacts. “Huh?”

But that’s all. He’s still not back into reality. Wherever he went in his mind, it is not here. So she tugs a little firmer this time. “Levi!”

She doesn’t shout, but her voice is louder and firmer than he ever heard from her before. It brings him back.

“Wha…?” He stares into her big eyes, looking worried up to his face. “Sorry… Did I go into a mini-coma for a moment there?”

“It seemed that you did.” She nods. “Are you okay, Levi?”

“I’m not, no.” He sighs sadly. “I really hoped to get that figurine. I worked so hard to get it… You understand, don’t you Lily? You understand my anguish, right?”

 _I don’t really think I do…_ She thinks to herself. It seems so trivial to her. But she can’t bring herself to let him down now. He can use her support. So she lies. “I do, yeah.”

A little smile comes over his face and he briefly hugs her. Very much unlike him, but Lily enjoys it, nonetheless. “Lily… You really are amazing, you know that? I mean Mammon, Asmo, or the others, they’d never understand. None of them would understand.” He holds her shoulders, looking into her eyes, as if to check she’s really here, supporting him in his time of hurt. “You’re the only one. My only genuine friend.”

They start walking, again. They have to go to the place where Lucifer’s portal will appear. They can’t be late. He won’t let his human be punished by his sadistic brother. The things he had to do to get here... It was all for nothing. All of it!

...All of it?

He looks to the side and a small smile appears on his face. “Whatever, I guess it’s alright.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” She looks up to him with those big surprised eyes again. She looks like an anime character, herself. So adorable. It wasn’t all for nothing. He got to spend some time alone with her.

“Well, it’s not like anything in particular caused it.” He lies to her, but then tells her genuinly. “It’s true that I came here for the Ruri-Chan figurine. But still, wandering around in the Human World together with you, laughing, crying… That in itself has been pretty fun. It just hit me that maybe that’s enough.”

She smiles and he is aware that his heart just skipped a beat. He blushes a little when she says. “I had fun hanging out with you too, Levi.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me.”

She takes out her DDD, instead of reacting to that. It annoys him a little. Here he is, practically baring his soul, for as much as he can manage anyway, and she starts playing on her phone?

But then she says to him. “I want to do whatever I can, as your friend.”

He’s happy again. He sends her a smile, but shakes his head. Still wondering why she’s not looking at him. “Thanks. I appreciate the thought, but there’s nothing you can do now. After all, my time is up. We have to go back to the Devildom.”

Then her face lights up in the most beautiful smile. He’s so surprised by it that he stares at her with an open mouth. Luckily she doesn’t notice as she skips happily over to him and shows him her phone. “Levi! Take a look at this!”

“Hm? What’s that? A shopping website? Is it like the human world version of Akuzon?” Leviathan is very much interested in this. This will open so much more possibilities for buying even more online. He didn’t know the DDD could do that. Then he looks at what she is showing to him and his eyes go big as saucers. “ _‘Limited Edition Ruri-Chan figurine. Limit one per customer. Unannounced secret flash sale starting now!'_ ” He’s breathing raggedly after reading that aloud. Letting it sink in for a moment.

Then he hugs her for real. Not even embarrassed or blushing. “Lily! You’re the BEST friend a demon could ever ask for!”

Of course he would deny that ever happened soon after they’ve arrived back in the Devildom. But they will both remember it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this the way Fallingunderground13 would write the characters in their own story.  
> Knowing this to be one of your favorite characters, I hope I did a somewhat good job with it and made you happy on this special day!


End file.
